Forum:(Kirin) Guide by (Accretcia)
Guide Made By: Accretcia 13:11, May 12, 2010 (UTC)Accretcia Guide for: Kirin Game: Monster Hunter Freedom Unite (MHFU) Rank: G-Rank 3 Stars Weapon Type: Dual Blades/ Dual Swords Recommended Weapons... Elemental Based weapons: - Volcanic Storm (This weapon is the improved version of Firestorm. Personally, I don't recommend using Firestorm, so as much as possible, use Volcanic Storm. It's made up of Lavasioth, G-Rank Plesioth and Yamatsukami but with 364 raw power, 350 water and 350 fire attribute, hey it's worth it. ) - Punisment Blades (It's root weapon is Red saber then choose Twin Flames. Possibly the best Fire attribute DS in-game. It pwned my first G-Rank Kirin in 23 mins, not bad I think. It requires G-Rank S. 'Los and G. 'Ian materials and the hardest part to get is the dreaded HvnlyRathalosScl and the HvnlyRathnScl YOU WILL NEED IT BOTH. 350 raw and 400 fire attribute, worth it no? Plus It can and will pwn Ukanlos in 20 mins... or LESS.) - Holy Guild Knight (My winning weapon against Kirin. Possibly the best Water based DS. It's materials are pretty easy to get. The only monsters you have to kill are Hermitaur and Ceanataur. It has 364 raw damage and 280 water attribute quite small compared to the Volcanic Storm however I pwned a Kirin in less than 20 minutes. A must for all DS users. It has cool sound effects too xD) Raw Based weapons : - Akantor Shadow Claws (Awesome damage. Sweet affinity but terrible sharpness. This weapon can only be acquired if you have already beaten Ukanlos. 462 raw damage and 35% affinity are nice and all but the sharpness is really the problem. It's a good weapon however many DS are still better. Use only as last resort.) - Ebony Wings (You will really love this DS. With purple sharpness, 336 raw and 50% affinity who wouldn't love this? Extremely easy to make if you have the Hidden Ones. Made up of Nargacuga materials.) - Red Rippers (Made up of Terra Shogun Ceanataur, it has 364 raw, purple sharpness and 15% affinity.) - Crow Tessen (Garuga materials! Yeah that irritating excuse for the scion of a Kut-Ku and a Rathian. Basically like Red Rippers but with 35% affinity and White sharpness. Better than the last 3 when parred with my DS set) Armor: For armor these are the skills you should be looking for. - Sharp Sword (Halves sharpness decrease. A must!) - Reckless Abandon (Increases affinity. Prefferrably +2 or 3 but + 1 is okay) - Sharpness + 1 (Increases sharpness by 1 color or extend a color bar. Depends on your DS) - Element Attack Up (Increases element damage. Element Based weapons) - Runner (Good if you are out of Power and Mega Juice since it decreases Stamina consumption. Optional.) - Divine Protection (You will be close to the monster most of the times so Divine Protection will come in handy. Optional) - Sharpening Skill Inc (Increases sharpening time. A must!) - Evade + 2 (It increases invulnerability time when dodging. Optional) - Evade Distance Up (It increases the distance covered while dogdging. Optional) - ESP (Penetrates anything no matter how hard it is. Extremely useful) - Quick Eating (Shortens eating time. Extremely useful) - Trap Master (It increases the set-up time of traps and bombs. Situational) Now for armor set/ combo : Set number 1 - Kaiser Crown X ---> 2x Grinder Jewel - Ceanataur Mail Z ---> 1x Expert Jewel and 1x Grinder Jewel - Ceanataur Braces U ---> 1x Master Jewel - Ceanataur Tasset Z ---> 2x Grinder Jewel - Dark Akantor Hessian ---> 1x Razor Jewel Will give you : - Reckless Abandon + 1 - Sharp Sword - Sharpness + 1 - Sharpening Skill Inc Why: - This is the set I use whenever I use my Duals. Just look at the skills and you'll know why. This set is built for an aggressive DS player. Defensive capabilities of this set relies more on the player's timing, precision and the ability to know when to runaway. Suggested weapon/s : - Crow Tessen (Purple sharpness) - Holy Guild Knight (Purple sharpness) - Volcanic Storm (Purple sharpness) - Akantor Shadow Claws (Green sharpness even with sharpness + 1) Set number 2 - Full Guardian Spirit Shin (Yamatsukami) Grinder Jewel and x5 Divine Protect Jewel Will give you : - Quick Eating - ESP - Paralysis Duration Halved - Hunger Increase Lo Gemmed : - Quick Eating - ESP - Paralysis Duration Halved - Hunger Increase Lo - Sharpening Skl Inc (Using 5x Grinder Jewel) - Divine Protection (Using 5x DivineProtectJewel. Possible only after beating Ukanlos) Why : It has great defense but it makes you look like a walking wood man. As you can see, Hunger Increase is not gemmed out. It's not really a problem since we'll be using Power and Mega juices most of the time. Divine Protection is possible only after you have beaten Ukanlos because you'll need some of his parts to created those jewels. Suggested weapon/s - All of the recommended weapons except for Akantor Shadow Claws Set Number 3 - Kirin Horn X ---> 2x Artisan Jewel - Golden Moon Mail Z ---> 1x Master Jewel - Kirin Longarms X ---> 1x Artisan Jewel and 1x DivineProtect Jewel or 2x Artisan Jewel - Kirin Hoops X ---> 2x Artisan Jewel - Kirin Leg Guards ---> 1x Artisan jewel or 2x Protection Jewel Will give you : - Runner - Divine Protection - Sharpness + 1 - Element Attack up Why : Ironic, Kirin set huh? Well this is for those who have already beaten Kirin but with another weapon or other fellow DS users who just wants to take revenge on Kirin and it's other Kirin friends. Sharpness + 1 is all gemmed so it's gonna be a lot of work but hey, look at the skills. It also makes a great SnS, Hammer and LS set. Suggested weapon/s - All Element Based weapons Set Number 4 - ---> 2x Marathon Jewel - Kirin Horn X ---> 2x Marathon Jewel - Silver Sol Mail Z ---> 2x Divine Protect Jewel - Kirin Longarms X ---> 1x Element jewel and 1x Attack Jewel - Silver Sol Coil Z ---> 1x Strongest Jewel - Kirin Leg Guards X ---> 1x Fierce Jewel Will give you : - Attack up (Medium) - Runner - Divine Protection - Element Attack Up Why : First of all let me tell you that this, my readers, is one of the if not, the best looking female set I have seen. Moving on, what we are after here are attack boosters, stamina longetivity and defense. That's it no more no less. It's not really a great DS set but it can be quite useful. Also a great, SnS, Gunlance, LS, Hammer and Lance set. Runner is only possible with a 2 slot weapon. Suggested weapon/s - All Element Based weapons - Ebony Wings - Red Rippers Set Number 5 - Narga Helm X ---> 2x Grinder Jewel - Narga Mail X ---> 2x Grinder Jewel - Narga Vambraces X ---> 1x Evade Jewel and 1x Grinder Jewel - Butterfly Anca X/ Obituary Anca X ---> 3x Jumping Jewel - Butterfly Gamba X/ Obituary Gamba X ---> 3x TrapMaster Jewel Will give you: - Evade + 2 - Evade Distance Up - Sharpening Skl Inc - Trap Master Why : This set is basically like the Narga X but with a -3 resistance to Thunder. This is the set for those who wants to play safe or defensive during this fight. Guide: Okay the guide now starts here. So why DS? Dual Blades are those cool looking dual daggers/swords that rips monsters apart with it's cool moves of some sort. However, these weapons are suicidal to Khezu and Kirin. Yes, this is not recommended unless you are extremely familiar with Kirin's move set and the like. With this guide, I will try to help you make things easier using DS plus it can pierce through his thick hide. What is Kirin? Since you have already reached G-Rank, I'm not going to go and say "Kirin looks like a cheap excuse for an Elder Dragon since he's a Unicorn-like creature that shoots lightning at you. Zeus would sue Capcom for this." Moving on, let's take a look at his attacks. Attacks: Disclaimer: This attack descriptions are taken from monsterhunter.wikia.com. Credits belongs to them not to me a'yt? Kirin Attacks Items: I'll show you 2 differrent loadout. Loadout 1 is recommended though. Loadout 1: -Book of Combos 1-2 -Potion x10 -Mega Potion x10 -Health Flute -Bomb Material x10 -Exciteshroom x10 -Whetstone x20 -Power and/or Mega Juice x5 -Honey x10 -Farcaster Loadout 2: -Book of Combos 1-4 -Potion x10 -Mega Potion x10 -Large Barrel x10 -Gunpowder x10 -Small Barrel bomb x10 -Large Barrel Bomb x3 -Large Barrel Bomb + x2 -Farcaster -Honey x10 -Power and/or Mega Juice x5 -Scatterfish x10 Guide: This guide is just to give you an insight of what you have to do during battle. Attack guide will be discussed later. Number 1 - Any set - Loadout 1 Start with jumping down the tower first. Once you have already drank a power juice start dancing and go get yourself killed right away (kidding). The key to victory is knowing when, where and how to attack. Not to mention knowing when to run like a headless chicken on drugs. Attack only with the Round Horse if your sharpness is at Purple or else it will bounce off so as soon as it reaches White state, Demonize and dance away. Remember to always keep your health up and sharpen frequently. If you need to heal, use farcaster and heal away then jump and dance again to victory. Number 2 - Narga X and Obituary/Butterfly set combo - Loadout 2 This is going to be a cheaper version of bombing Kirin. Once Kirin is knocked down, plant a bomb at the horn then *boom*. Rinse and repeat. This is not really recommended but it is quite fun especially when you kick the bomb and you and Kirin both flew away. Note: This is just for fun. When fighinting Kirin seriously, it is recommended to ''item loadout 1.'' '''Attacking Guide: These are the attacks where landing a hit on Kirin is safe and possible. Taunt: Go infront of him and dance away. Lightning Front: Go at the back. Dance away. Thunder Shock: Some will say that stay away from that attack. I for one will say GO FOR IT! How? Go infront and you are basically safe from all of his bolts then dance away! Horn Thrust: A hit is only possible if you are near him. Just dance away. Lightining Thrust: see the one above. Locking Thunder: - Far away: Hit him everywhere. - Near: - Medium: At the side or at the back. Following Lightning: Some players will not attack during this move however if you have Purple sharpness '''or '''ESP. Attack and evade at the last minute. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT DEMON DANCE. Tips: It's not much but here you go buddies. - When fighting Kirin using DS, it is suggested that you bring your Felyne Comrade. - The horn takes most damage. - He is weak to Water and Fire and then Dragon. common knowledge I know but hey it doesn't feel complete without them. That sums it up. Killing Kirin will be quite difficult with DS but once you get used to it, it's going to be and easy breeze.